


Walk Through Shower

by RememberWeHadTheStars



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberWeHadTheStars/pseuds/RememberWeHadTheStars
Summary: A short shower fic with the boys.You can find me on tumblr.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	Walk Through Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monetsberm83](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monetsberm83).



I look down at my ankles. The sand sticking to my dark hair. Smelling of salty sweat — a shower was needed. The afternoon had been spent with Armie learning to surf on a secluded beach not far from Santa Monica. Armie has mastered the ability to stand up on the surf board and actually catch a wave. I attempted to surf in Beautiful Boy, but I am still somewhat afraid of the ocean since watching Jaws. You never know what lurks beneath the water. I prefer pools. 

Watching Armie surf is a spiritual experience. I practiced with him in the sand and then followed him into the ocean. I could just float all day and watch him surf. Armie in a wetsuit! Enough said. Armie was patient and screamed with joy when I stood up for 3 seconds on my board. It made my heart skip a beat. 

We have separate events to attend this evening in LA so our surf day was cut short. We arrived back at his newly purchased hillside bungalow with only an hour to get ready. Armie told me to go upstairs and use his newly renovated shower. I stopped in my tracks. It was a walk through shower with glass doors all around it. Multiple shower jets were placed along the sides and top walls. I’ve never been in such a shower and couldn’t figure how to turn it on. How does one turn on a shower this complicated? 

I called down for Armie to help me figure this out. Armie arrives and laughs at my confusion. He is shirtless and trying to explain the shower to me. I’m definitely not paying attention to his directions. I’m just nodding and trying to not think about lathering up his chest hair with soap. Armie notices my inattention. 

“Hey Timmy! You just press this button and turn this nob at the same time. Are you paying attention?” 

“Um. What? Sorry.” 

Armie grabs my wrist with his hand and glides it down to the shower nob. He rubs his thumb against my wrist and my hand goes limp. I look up at his face and lick my lips. I taste salt. I suddenly think we aren’t going to be ready to leave in an hour. 

Armie laughs after he helps turn on the jets. He smacks my butt and leaves me to shower. I’m still wearing my clothes from the beach. I’m not sure where he went, but I take off my swim trunks and shirt and step into the giant steam shower. Six jets are hitting me all at once. Two from above, two from one side, and two from the other. It’s the most relaxing feeling and my body is immediately less tense. My sensitive skin is already starting to turn red from the heat. 

I look over to the left door and can’t see anything. I turn around to the right glass door and almost fall down. Armie is just standing outside the door staring at me. It’s hard to continue showering when one is the object of such an intense stare. His blue eyes are focused upon me. He smiles. I smile back and walk up to the glass door. 

“Are you going to join me or just watch?” 

His hand lowers to his shorts and he slowly lets them fall to the floor. His gaze never leaves my eyes. Armie slowly opens the door. He slips into the heat and steam with me. He steps under the two giant jets from above. The water starts running over every piece of his olive skin. I step under the jets with him. We are standing in front of each other just inches apart. My hands immediately go for his golden chest hair. My fingers are clawing at his hair - at his chest. Armie laughs. He is a bit ticklish. I grab the fancy matcha infused soap and start lathering it in my hands. Armie turns around. My hands start lathering his back and massaging all his tense surfing strained muscles. My hands are not enough. I find my mouth nipping and sucking on his mid back. Armie hisses and lets out a growl. 

“Are you trying to leave a mark?” 

“Would that be so bad? No one except me will know.” 

He laughs. I take it as invitation. I turn him around. He doesn’t have to tell me twice. I’m about to start sucking on his chest, but Armie grabs my face with both his hands. Suddenly I’m falling into his blue eyes and long lashes. He leans down and takes my mouth under a stream of hot water. His mouth is warm and he takes his time sucking my lips. I not only feel his tongue, but a few drops of hot water as well. The mix of water, steam, and Armie are almost too much. I catch a whiff of matcha soap. Both my hands are behind his neck pulling him even closer. Both of our eyes are closed under the jets. I jump up a bit and Armie pulls me up so my legs are wrapped around his hips. He pushes me against one wall and two shower jets are behind my back. Armie is able to hold me up against the wall. Armie’s face is buried in my neck. He has pulled my soaked hair back and is leaving his mark on my neck. 

“I guess I’m the one leaving the mark tonight.” He says. 

I can’t wait to display it. I know we can’t share things publicly, but I love showing off his marks for the world to see. 

“Beeeeeeeep.” Shit. My alarm. 

It’s morning. I’m no longer wet and in the shower. Ugh. 

I stretch my feet out as far as they will go. It feels good. I feel something tickle my toes. 

I turn my head to the side and smell the sweet scent of matcha. Blue eyes are staring back at me. 

“Mornin’ sweet tea.” 

I smile and lean in for a kiss. 

“I can’t wait for you to try the new walk through shower today,” Armie says. 

I already know it’s going to be a hot and steamy day.


End file.
